Salea
Salea was the navigation officer aboard the . (Star Trek: Frontiers) Salea was a Tikaran, a bipedal race with purple skin pigmentation and a series of tentacles in lieu of forearms and hands. Because of the enlarged septal area of the Tikaran brain, their capacity for pleasure is significantly higher than in most other humanoid species. Thus, the Tikarans have evolved to be a pleasure-centered culture, reveling in sport, games, and sex. Tikarans also have a greater capacity for multitasking (an evolutionary development to support their many appendages). These qualities make Salea an ideal choice to navigate transwarp corridors. Early Development Salea began the series as an almost stereotypical flyboy, charm, confidence, and arrogance. She took an interest in Bruce Andrade and was initially very forthright about her pursuit. Over time, the two developed a close friendship that seemed slanted towards romance until Bruce's departure from the Enterprise during the incident at the Symposia. Salea was once involved with Enterprise Chief Medical Office, Doctor Kaol ir-Iuruth. While the two got off to an uncertain start, a friendship eventually reasserted itself. A future duplicate of Salea was encountered by the while trapped in a static transwarp corridor. This version of Salea hinted at a secret her younger counterpart was carrying, and warned her about what would happen if Kaol found out. In the Season 1 finale, Salea did come forth with her secret, first to Kaol and eventually to Sito. The Orion Syndicate had been targeting her homeworld with devastating weapons of mass destruction. To prevent its destruction, Salea was reporting back information regarding the Enterprise's mission. She never reported anything compromising, and was leveraged as a double agent in order to obtain Separatist attack plans. The Enterprise was sent to investigate, only to find it had been a trap to get the powerful starship away from the Frontier Station in M106. The Enterprise returned to M106 to find the station under attack by Separatist forces, led by Aidan Rahl. The Enterprise was badly damaged, but the thanks to an eleventh hour gambit by Commander Lighthart (who was trapped on the Frontier station), the crew escaped aboard the Avalon and returned to the Alpha Quadrant. Salea was placed under arrest until it could be proven she wasn't a party to the false information. She was later rescued by Kaol, who beamed them both to locations unknown. Journey To Darkness With Kaol at her side and the full resources of Section 31 in her corner, Salea began a quest to track down the man who was holding her world hostage. She developed a secret network of spies and, with Section 31's help, became a notorious warlord. She discovered that a man named Vito had purchased the weapons. Salea eventually tracked him to the Orion homeworld, where she forced a confrontation with him. He revealed his knowledge of Salea's daughter (a fact previously unknown to anyone except Salea), and intended to kill her in retribution for the death of his son (who had, unknown to Salea, been murdered by Section 31). Despite Salea's assurances she did not hurt his son, Vito fired the warheads at Tikara. Using a beacon provided by Section 31, Salea managed to redirect the warheads to strike the Orion capital, killing most of the Syndicate higher-ups and hundreds of others. Salea and Kaol were saved at the last second by Section 31, who subsequently abandoned them in a shuttle. That shuttle was eventually picked up by Captain Victoria Caruso, a friend of Captain Sito's. During their stay on her ship, Salea and Kaol had a falling out. Seeking comfort, she turned to Keali, a former Orion slave girl and security officer who was fascinated by Tikaran culture. The two became romantically involved, and Keali eventually convinced the guilt-ridden Salea to trust Caruso. This led to a reunion with Sito on Pacifica, where Salea helped stop a Separatist plot. Healing After her reunion, Salea was debriefed by Cordin, the head of Starfleet Intelligence and also an operative for Section 31. Cordin let her go free, even going so far as to thank her for taking out the Syndicate. This didn't sit well with Salea, but she was quickly thrust back into action on the Enterprise-H for a daring mission to retake the Frontier Station from the Separatists. The mission was a success, in no small part due to Salea's impressive piloting skills. With things returning to normal, the returned Bruce Andrade, now Sito's first officer, was given command of the Enterprise-H for her first real shakedown mission, to deliver supplies. During this lull in the action, Salea began to ruminate on what she had done, and was overwhelmed with guilt. She felt like she should have been punished for the deaths on Orion, and began engaging in dangerous and destructive behavior. The power of her burden left an emotional imprint on Andrade, who had retained certain abilities after returning from his people. During the supply run, Salea led an exploratory mission on a rogue planet that was once a paradise. Due to well-intended Federation interference, the world had previously been pulled into a black hole, which resulted in the extinction of its people and left it adrift in the middle of nowhere. In her despair, Salea sent the away team back to the Enterprise and reactivated the experiment, hoping to create another black hole that would destroy the world and her with it. Bruce beamed down to the crumbling planet and helped Salea realize that despite what she's done, she can still help others and make her own life matter. Later, Bruce found the planet, which emerged from the anomaly nearby and had fallen into the orbit of a sun. Salea beamed down alone, to find the world is healing - symbolic of her own emotional healing. Due to their strange connection, Bruce is aware that Salea has a daughter, but has vowed secrecy. Relationships Salea spent the rest of the season developing her friendship with Peridonis'Alya, and dealing with her deepening feelings for Bruce Andrade. She eventually regained her confidence, but her "wild child" persona had been tempered by the weight of her life experience. Salea was thrilled to learn of the mission to the Great Attractor, and decided to visit Tikara to bid her daughter farewell before leaving. Non-Canon Use Salea apparently appeared in an alternate universe story from an unspecified series, wherein she served as Chief Medical Officer of the FSS Madrid. The Madrid was the flagship of a Federation Security Fleet Task Force sent to hunt down and eliminate the threat of the parasitic L'siari. She was killed in a phaser battle by an infected Makenzie Jordan ("Unquiet Slumbers"). It should be noted that this story does not take place in any form of the official Star Trek: Frontiers canon, or any of its alternative universes, and that any appearances by this alternate Salea are not recognized by the staff and creators of Frontiers. Category:Starfleet personnel (25th century)